Small Explosions
by Harpiebird
Summary: Because of one of Slade’s new plan, Raven gets pregnant. So Robin helps her out. RobinRaven. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE NO FLAMES! I have Writer's Block for this story, so it may not ever be updated
1. Slade's Plan

> **Small Explosions**
> 
> _ By Stephanie_  
  
A/n: Well this is a one shot fic, as this is my first time ever writing a Teen Titans thus my first Raven/Robin story. So I'm really sorry if it sucks.  
  
Summary: Because of one of Slade's new plan, Raven gets pregnant. So Robin helps her out. Robin/Raven. PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
Tara is not in the fic, nor will she be mentioned in this fic. Also Star Fire and Robin HAVE not dated and will not date in this fic and they DO NOT like each other.  
  
And I'm sorry if the characters are OCC. I don't really know the characters all that well, but I hope I will soon.  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!  
  
Rating: PG, for safeness
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 1; the plan**  
  
Slade laughed as he watched his plan go in action.  
  
**_His plan:_**  
  
Capture Raven. Give her a vile, which makes her pregnant, Robin will help Raven my taking care of the baby (like Slade knew he would), and then take the baby at the right time, and bargain the baby's life if he didn't join his side or if Robin joins him and the baby will be given back to Raven.  
  
It _should_ work.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Raven flew up after Fire Witch, who was flying away from the battle scene.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Raven as she flew faster.  
  
"NO!" Fire Witch yelled back, while making up little fireballs, she then threw them at Raven where they exploded.  
  
"AHH!" screamed Raven before the small explosion knocked her out.  
  
Fire Witch laughed at her for a while before saving Raven before she could fall to her death, then flew towards Slade's hideout.  
  
=-=-=  
  
"Where's friend Raven?" asked Star Fire, worriedly. Robin looked around, and he couldn't spot Raven anywhere. He got worried, what if she was hurt?  
  
"Raven's not here!" Robin said hushed. He looked towards everyone, and said, "Spilt up guys and look for her!"  
  
Everyone nodded and went different ways to find Raven. They were all worried about where Raven could be, as Raven was everyone's friend in the Teen Titans, although Robin was more worried although he did not know why.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Short chapter? Yes I know; I'm famous for them. Anyway, what do you think so far? I know it gets better! Well at least I hope it does.  
  
Chapter two coming soon, as I have already wrote chapters 1-3.  
  
-Stephanie  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!  
  
PS: If you do not like this fic, please leave and not review, THANK YOU.


	2. The Vile

** Small Explosions**

_By Stephanie_  
  
**A/n: Thanks for reviewing: x-RAVEN-x, Bana, Absolutely pointless, and potara gogeta!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 2; the Vile**  
  
Raven woke up slowly in a big cell. It looked like all cells, except it was a bit warmly. The bunk bed was soft and comfortable. It had its own little bathroom, with toilet paper and shower.  
  
Raven looked around confused for a moment before realizing how she got there. Fire Star most have caught her when she fell unconscious and taken her to Slade's hideout.  
  
'Why am I here?' she thought as she looked around the room. 'I thought Slade wanted Robin.'  
  
"Ah, you're awake, good." Said a voice from the door way. It was Slade when she turned around. "You most be wondering why you're here." Raven nodded her head very slowly, barely moving. "Yes? Well good. I'm going to give you a special gift. I made it all my self but with the help of Robin, although he didn't know it. I do hope you like it." Slade joked; he snapped his fingers and Fire Witch came in the room.  
  
Fire Witch went slowly, yet fast, towards Raven holding a small needle. The needle could make any one be paralyzed. Raven, because of her bruises and tiredness, didn't realize what Fire Witch was doing.  
  
When Raven fell to the floor, paralyzed, Slade came over with the vile. Raven looked up at him as he slowly opened her mouth. "Drink up, Raven." He said as he gave her the vile. She tried not to but she couldn't help drink it. He left after that laughing softly to himself.  
  
Fire Witch picked Raven up from the floor and put her in the bunk bed.  
  
"Your friends will save you soon," she said to Raven and when she got to the door to the cell she said, "Good-bye Raven." Fire Witch shut the door and walked towards her room.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Robin felt uncontrollable despondent and worried about his friend and teammate, Raven.  
  
They couldn't find her at all. It was like she disappeared.  
  
"I have to save her," Robin whispered to his room before falling asleep, which was full of nightmares that including Raven being killed by Slade or Fire Witch.

* * *

Short chapter? Yes I know; I'm famous for them. Anyway, what do you think so far?  
  
Chapter three in a day or so, as I have already wrote it down.  
  
_ -Stephanie_  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**  
  
**_PS: If you do not like this fic, please leave and not review, THANK YOU._**


	3. Saving Raven

** Small Explosions**

> ** _By Stephanie_**  
  
**A/n:** Thanks for reviewing: NctrnlBst, Absolutely pointless, FFx2FanChick, noname, x-RAVEN-x, Tiny Tinker, and --.  
  
**Also I am trying to get the characters right, but they might be a little more OCC then what they are in the show. Sorry, but not everyone can get the characters like the show.**  
  
**{...} =** _Telepath talking_

* * *

> When Raven fell to the floor, paralyzed, Slade came over with the vile. Raven looked up at him with her eyes as he slowly opened her mouth. "Drink up, Raven." He said as he gave her the vile. She tried not to but she couldn't help drink it. He left after that laughing softly to himself.  
  
Fire Witch picked Raven up from the floor and put her in the bunk bed.  
  
"Your friends will save you soon," she said to Raven and when she got to the door to the cell she said, "Good-bye Raven." Fire Witch shut the door and walked towards her room.  
  
=-=-=  
  
Robin felt uncontrollable despondent and worried about his friend and teammate, Raven.  
  
They couldn't find her at all. It was like she disappeared.  
  
"I have to save her," Robin whispered to himself in his room before falling asleep, which was full of nightmares that including Raven being killed by Slade or Fire Witch.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter 3; Saving Raven**
> 
> ****  
  
About an hour after Slade gave Raven the vile, she had fallen asleep. She felt very weak.  
  
When she woke up a few hours later, she heard yelling's, blasts, small booms, laser beans coming from past the door. As she was still weak after being paralyzed, she couldn't use her powers to blast the door.  
  
She used her telepath powers to see what was going on. She gasped. Her friends! Robin! They were here to save her.  
  
{Robin!} Yelled Raven softly, smiling in spit of herself. She was just so happy he was there; they were there to get her out of there.  
  
=-=-=  
  
{Robin!} Said a voice in Robin's head, he jerked his head looking everywhere. Only one person could do that that he knew of.  
  
{Raven?} He thought slowly. He was being careful, just incase it was a trick, but he couldn't feel happy to hear her voice again.  
  
{Robin, it's me, Raven.}  
  
{Raven, where are you}Asked Robin looking around  
  
{I'm not sure, but I'm very close to where ever you are at. I'm also in a cell type room.} Answered Raven  
  
{Okay, I'm going to find you Raven. Hold On} Robin thought as he ran to the only door he could find. When he was inside the door he looked around.  
  
It was a huge hallway, but there were many doors. There were only about 100 at least. "RAVEN!" he yelled he hoped no one else could hear it other then Raven her self.  
  
{Robin? Was that you?}Her voice sounded weak and hopeful  
  
{Yeah, can you give me a sign where your at? Their about 100 doors in this hallway}  
  
Raven didn't answer right away but after a moment she answered.  
  
{I'll try, watch for an opened door.}  
  
=-=-=  
  
"RAVEN!" A male voice yelled, it sounded so close but not that close. 'Maybe its Robin' Raven thought hopefully.  
  
{Robin? Was that you?} Raven asked hopefully.  
  
{Yeah, can you give me a sign where you're at? Their about 100 doors in this hallway}  
  
She thought about it. Was she too weak to try opening the door? She didn't think so; at least she hoped she wasn't. She answered Robin after a moment  
  
{I'll try, watch for an opened door.}  
  
It took awhile, but she had slightly opened the door which was about 5 inches. Of course it took a lot out of her, but she had yet to tell him she did.  
  
{Robin...}  
  
{You opened a door?}  
  
{Yes, but it isn't open that much. I'm sorry, I don't feel so good.}  
  
{I'll be there as soon as possible, rest please Raven.}  
  
And Raven did as Robin had said; she rested while Robin looked for an opened door.

* * *

> _I hope the chapter was a little longer!_ **Anyway,** what do you think so far?  
  
Chapter four _**as soon**_ as I write it!  
  
**_ -Stephanie_**  
  
**PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**  
  
**_PS: If you do not like this fic, please leave and not review, THANK YOU._**


End file.
